Warriors Rising Red: Book One: A New Prophecy
by Lightningclaw-of-Thunderclan
Summary: What if the cats never left the forest? What if they had stayed? The twolegs never destroyed fourtrees, they never threatened Shadowclan with territory. What if there was a different prophecy for a different cat. When a new cat joins Thunderclan, Firestar receives a prophecy. Will the cat follow his destiny or will he be to afraid to face it. I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! This is my first story on this website, I hope you enjoy! I am also ready for any constructive criticism, it really does help me.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

 **I hope you enjoy! Please Review!**

* * *

 **WARRIORS**

 **Rising Red**

 **A New Prophecy**

 **ALLEGIANCES**

 **Thunderclan**

Leader: Firestar- ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Medicine Cat: Cinderpelt- dark gray she-cat

Apprentice: Leafpaw

Warriors

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

Apprentice: Spiderpaw

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Squirrelpaw

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice: Sorrelpaw

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Whitepaw

Thornclaw- golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Shrewpaw

Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ashfur- pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, with amber eyes

Rainwhisker- dark gray tom with blue eyes

Sootfur- lighter gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentices

Sorrelpaw- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Squirrelpaw- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpaw- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Spiderpaw- long-limbed back tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Shrewpaw- small dark brown tom with amber eyes

Whitepaw- white she-cat with green eyes

Queens

Goldenflower- pale ginger coat, the oldest nursery queen

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Elders

Frostfur- beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

Dappletail- once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, the oldest cat in Thunderclan

Speckletail- pale tabby she-cat

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

 **Shadowclan**

Leader: Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet black paws

Deputy: Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat

Medicine Cat: Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Warriors

Oakfur- small brown tom

Apprentice: Smokepaw

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Rowanclaw- ginger tom

Apprentice: Talonpaw

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices

Smokepaw- unknown description

Elders

Talonpaw- Tom

Runningnose- small gray-and-white tom, formerly the medicine cat

 **Windclan**

Leader: Tallstar- elderly black-and-white tom with a very long tail

Deputy: Mudclaw- mottled dark brown tom

Apprentice: Crowpaw

Medicine Cat: Barkface- short tailed brown tom

Warriors

Onewhisker- brown tabby tom

Webfoot- dark gray tabby tom

Tornear- tabby tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Apprentices

Crowpaw- dark smoky gray, almost black tom

Elders

Morningflower- tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Riverclan**

Leader: Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot- gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Mudfur- long-haired light brown tom

Apprentice: Mothwing

Warriors

Blackclaw- smoky black tom

Heavystep- thickset tabby tom

Stormfur- dark gray tom with amber eyes

Feathertail- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkfrost- broad-shouldered dark brown tom

Mosspelt- Tortoiseshell she-cat

Apprentices

Mothwing- beautiful golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Queens

Dawnflower- pale gray she-cat

Elders

Shadepelt- very dark gray she-cat

Loudbelly- dark brown tom

 **Cats Outside Clans**

Barley- black-and-white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest

Ravenpaw- sleek black cat who lives on the farm with Barley

Ember- light gray tabby she-cat, lives in twolegplace

Shadow- dark gray tom, lives in twolegplace

* * *

 **Prologue**

The wind blew through Embers fur, she had to get Red to Thunderclan. Shadow had told her that Thunderclan was the safest place for her kit.

She trekked through the forest, keeping watch for any unwanted trouble. The forest was so different than her twoleg home.

The ground was hard and she could barely see in front of her. She tried to hush Red down, who was whining because of how cold it was.

She tried to keep quiet so she didn't get caught by any clan cats. She decided to drop Red off near Thunderclan's camp. Shadow had taken her through the forest before, she knew where she was going.

She slowly creeped closer to Thunderclan's camp. She could here all the voices coming from the camp. She knew it was time to say goodbye.

She let go of Red and he dropped to the floor. "Momma why are we here?" Red nosed his way under his mother.

"This is your new home." Ember picked up Red and looked for the camp's entrance. When she found it she took a deep breath and walked in.

She immediately was confronted by four cats. "Why are you here, _kittypet?"_ A brown tom walked closer.

"I want my kit to become a clan cat." Ember responded calmly. "It is too dangerous in twolegplace for my kit."

Red bounced around the brown toms paws. He pushed the small kit away. "We don't accept kittypets." A brown she-cat snarled.

" _Please!_ " Ember begged for the clan to accept her kit. "What is so dangerous about twolegplace?" The she-cat asked.

"Strange cats that have killed many kittypets." Ember had fear in her voice.

The she-cat and the tom exchanged glances. "I'm sorry-" She was interrupted.

"What do we have here?" A ginger tom set his green gaze on Ember and Red. "This kittypet wants her kit to join Thunderclan." The she-cat snarled.

"Mousefur, have patience." The ginger tom calmly stepped forward. "Why do you want him to join our clan?" The ginger tom asked.

"These cats have been killing many of us housecats." Ember explained again. The ginger tom suddenly had a worried look on his face.

"Bring Brightheart." The ginger tom ordered and Mousefur retreated to find the cat.

"We will accept him." The ginger tom made his decision. Embers eyes lit up with excitement. "Thank you!" She gave the tom a lick on the muzzle.

He backed away. "He will be adopted by Brightheart." The tom flicked his tail to a cat with the side of her face scarred.

Embers excitement suddenly turned to worry. _This cat is a warrior, is it really safe for my kit?_

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The ginger tom asked. "Is it safe for my kit." Ember was having doubts.

"The clan will protect him, they will feed him." The ginger tom reassured her. "Okay, thank you so much." Ember pushed Red forward.

"This is your new home." Ember whispered in Red's ear. "Are you staying?" Red hid beneath Embers belly.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Ember responded. "I will always love you." Ember turned around and left the camp.

"Brightheart, take him to the nursery." Brightheart nodded and she picked up Red by the scruff, who was crying for his mom. "Don't worry, it will be okay." Brightheart whispered.

* * *

 ** **There was the prologue and the allegiances, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!****


	2. Chapter 1: Welcoming a Newcomer

**Here is chapter 1! I hope you enjoy! I didn't get any reviews last time and that makes me not want to write ): so please review!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The crying got louder and louder as Brightheart took him to the nursery. "Hush, It will be okay." Brightheart reassured the small kit. She entered the nursery and set him down beside Ferncloud.

"Can you feed him?" Brightheart asked Ferncloud. "Who is he, he smells like kittypet." Ferncloud turned in disgust. "His mother said it is too dangerous in twolegplace right now." Brightheart pushed the kit closer to Ferncloud.

"Fine." Ferncloud laid on her side and Red went for the milk immediately. "Who is this?" A new voice had entered the nursery.

"A new kit, Goldenflower." Brightheart told her. "He is not clan born." Goldenflower snarled. "He is just a kit, we had to let him in." Brightheart licked Red's head.

"His mother brought him." Ferncloud said. "She said it was too dangerous in twolegplace." Brightheart added.

" _Too dangerous."_ Goldenflower snickered. "Dangerous from what?"

"Rogues have been killing kittypets." Brightheart explained. Red moved away from Ferncloud and sat up.

"Why did my mom leave me?" Red asked and huddled close to Ferncloud. "She wanted to protect you." Brightheart responded.

Red started crying even more and fell down to the ground. He covered his face with his paw. "We need to name him!" Brightheart tried to lighten up the mood.

"Yes." Ferncloud agreed. "He is a tortoiseshell." Goldenflower pointed out. "And he has a ginger tail!" Brightheart said.

"No wonder his mother named him Red." Goldenflower thought of the old deputy, _Redtail._ "I say Redkit." Goldenflower licked the small kit. "Yes, we must respect his mother." Ferncloud agreed.

Redkit stood up. "My new name is Redkit?"

"Yep!" Brightheart could tell Redkit was feeling better. "What are your names?" Redkit asked.

"I'm Goldenflower." The pale ginger she-cat said first.

"My name is Ferncloud." The pale gray she-cat stood up.

"My name is Brightheart!" The white she-cat said.

"Those are weird names." Redkit tilted his head. "They match with how we look and our personalities." Brightheart explained.

"Than how come your name doesn't mention your face?" He asked Brightheart. She turned in shame.

"Because her personaility is bright." Ferncloud defended Brightheart. "Sometimes it doesn't matter how you look on the outside but how you are on the inside." Goldenflower added.

Redkit could obviously tell he had hurt Brighthearts feelings. He walked over to her and snuggled close to her side. "I'm sorry." Redkit continued to snuggle.

"All cats gather beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" A yowl interrupted the conversation in the nursery. "Come on Redkit, it's your time." Brightheart nudged Redkit forward.

Redkit walked slowly behind Brightheart, all the other cats gathered beneath a huge rock. "Who is that kit?" A tom whispered.

"Earlier today a she-cat brought a kit to our clan." The ginger tom explained to the clan. "We had no choice but to accept him, he was only kit and his mother didn't want him anymore."

"Firestar!" A she-cat's voice raised above the ginger tom's. "We can't accept another kittypet!" The she-cat snarled.

"His mother didn't feel it was safe for him to stay in twolegplace." Firestar explained calmly.

"He is a kittypet!" She same she-cat fired back. "What can be possibly threatening them."

"There are rogues that have been killing cats." Firestar explained. The tom shuffled his paws a little bit.

"Like Bloodclan?" A small voice came from the back. Firestar shuffled his paws. "I don't know, hopefully it is just a couple of rogues." Firestar had a nervous edge to his voice.

"We will have double the patrols along that border." Firestars nervousness had left him. "After this meeting Brambleclaw, Dustpelt, Cloudtail, and Squirrelpaw will go along the border and hunt as well." Firestar ordered.

"Now, have Goldenflower, Brightheart, and Ferncloud named the new kit?" Firestar turned his attention to where Redkit was sitting with the three queens. "Yes, we have decided on Redkit." Brightheart responded. "Good." Firestar nodded.

"Now I will decide on who will come to the gathering tonight." Firestar scanned the crowd. "Brambleclaw, Cinderpelt, Leafpaw, Graystripe, Whitepaw, Shrewpaw, Ashfur, and Brackenfur will attend the gathering." Firestar hopped off the rock and headed to a group of cats.

"What is a gathering?" Redkit looked up to Brightheart. "Every full moon the cats from all the clans meet at fourtrees." Brightheart responded.

"There are other clans?" Redkit's jaw dropped. "There are four, Shadowclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Thunderclan." Brightheart chuckled.

"Are we Thunderclan?" Redkit asked. "Yes, we live in the forest." She licked Redkits ear. "Where do the other clans live?" The kit wondered so much about the clans.

"Shadowclan lives in the marshes, Riverclan lives by the river, and Windclan lives on the moor." Brightheart answered. "Now come on, you must be tired." Brightheart led Redkit to the nursery.

* * *

 **** ** **There was chapter 1! I hope you enjoyed! Remember to leave reviews!****


	3. Chapter 2: A look around the clan

**Here is chapter 2! I didn't get reviews on the last chapter… so I won't be updating until I get 3 reviews. So review!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Redkit had slept soundly, he quite enjoyed his first night as a clan cat. He slept beside Ferncloud and she had kept him warm.

The sun flooded the den and he realized he wasn't the only cat awake, the whole clan was stirring. He sat at the front of the nursery and watched, he noticed cats grabbing from a pile of dead mice and other animals.

"That is the fresh-kill pile." A new mew surprised him. He turned and noticed a dark gray she-cat standing over him.

"I'm Cinderpelt, the medicine cat." The gray she-cat settled down beside Redkit. "What is a medicine cat?" Redkit tilted his head.

"If you have an injury or if you are sick, I can heal you." Cinderpelt explained. "How do cats get injuries?" Redkit wondered.

"You can get hurt in battle, in training, or just an accident." Cinderpelt pointed out her leg. "I got my leg hurt when a monster hit me."

"The former medicine cat, Yellowfang, became my mentor and now I am the medicine cat." Cinderpelt explained her life story.

"Wait." Redkit tilted his head. "What is a monster?" Redkit imagined a big animal roaming the forest. "A monster is a thing with big black paws, they go really fast and twolegs ride them." Cinderpelt explained.

"Oh, I've been in one!" Redkit exclaimed, remembering the time when his mother had kept on telling him to be quiet.

"What?" Cinderpelt had not expected Redkits response. "Why?" This time it was Cinderpelts head that lilted. "I don't remember, my eyes were still closed but I could feel we were moving fast.

"Oh, in the forest we have to avoid the monsters." Cinderpelt said. "How about my apprentice can show you around camp?" Cinderpelt offered. Redkit nodded.

Cinderpelt had gone off and returned with a light brown tabby she-cat. "This is Leafpaw." Cinderpelt said.

"Hi!" Redkit hopped around Leafpaws legs. Leafpaw was stepped back, not expecting the kits excitement. "Hello." Leafpaw responded.

"Just show him around the camp, and teach him how we do things." Cinderpelt told Leafpaw. Leafpaw nodded and Cinderpelt turned away.

"Where should we start?" Leafpaw asked. "You already know the nursery." Redkit looked around too. "What about the medicine cat!" Redkit suggested.

"Of course!" Leafpaw walked towards the medicine cat's den, Redkit followed. When they reached the den Redkit noticed a bunch of leaves, seeds, and berries.

"What are those?" Redkit asked. "Those are herbs, we use them to heal injured cats." Leafpaw explained each and every herb. Redkit was fascinated with the amount of herbs and how these cats were able to use them.

They left the nursery and headed towards the great rock. Redkit looked around him and watched all the clan cats, they shared tongues, they sat and ate _fresh-kill,_ and some just sat in the sun.

 _Maybe being a clan cat will be okay!_

They reached the great rock. "This is where Firestar addresses the clan." Redkit glanced up at the top of the rock. _How does Firestar get up there!_

Leafpaw flicked her tail towards a crack in the rock. "That is where the leader sleeps." Redkit peered through, it was empty. "Where is he?" Redkit asked.

"He is out on the dawn patrol." Leafpaw said. "What is a dawn patrol?" Redkit asked. "Every dawn and every dusk a small group of cats go out and make sure nothing bad is going on." Leafpaw answered.

"Let's go check out the apprentice den." Leafpaw headed in the direction of the den. "This is where the apprentices sleep, apprentices are training to be warriors or to be a medicine cat." Leafpaw answered before Redkit could ask.

"Over there is where the warriors sleep." Leafpaw pointed in the direction of the den. "Now we just have the elders den." Leafpaw headed to the last den.

There were four cats in the den. "Who is it?" A voice sounded from the back. "It is just me and the new kit." Leafpaw responded. "That is Longtail, he lost his eyesight." Leafpaw said.

"The other three are Frostfur, Dappletail, and Speckletail." Leafpaw pointed her tail to three sleeping cats.

They left the den and headed back to the nursery. "That was the clan." Leafpaw said. "Thanks!" Redkit didn't know that there were cats thriving like this in the forest. Redkit watched as Leafpaw headed to the medicine cat's den.

He headed into the nursery, he was hungry and tired. "Hi Ferncloud." Redkit greeted his "mother". He nestled close to Ferncloud's stomach and had some milk.

Once he was done he decided to take a nap, he began to like clan life.

* * *

 **There was chapter 2! I hope you enjoy and please leave a review!**

 **** ** **I won't be updating until I get 3 reviews.****


	4. Chapter 3: A gathering

**Hey! I said if I get 3 reviews I would update! I got 4! Thanks for everyone who reviewed! Now, here is Chapter 3.**

 _ **Reviews**_

 **Guest- Thanks!**

 **Guest- Thanks! Redkit is super cute**

 **Guest- Thanks! I'm glad you are liking him, he will have a big role. Obviously.**

 **Pollyanna122- Thanks, gotta love Redkit.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Redkit sat at the entrance to the nursery and watched the clan, it has been five moons since he had been adopted by Thunderclan. He quite enjoyed it, the quiet nights, the taste of the prey, and the comfort of other cats. The only problem is that there are still a lot of cats that don't trust him.

He had heard the queen's talk about him becoming an apprentice soon, and he was excited. He was finally going to be able to leave the clan and see what lies past those thorn barriers.

"Hey Redkit!" A mew had interrupted his thoughts, _Squirrelflight_. The she-cat had been made a Warrior just a few days ago.. "Hi, Squirrelflight." Redkit responded. She was one of the few cats that have tried to talk to him.

"It is almost time you become an apprentice!" Squirrelflight licked in between his ears. "Are you ready?" Redkit stared at Squirrelflight for a second like she was crazy. "Of course!" Redkit exclaimed.

"I wonder who your mentor will be." Squirrelflight thought out loud. "I hope it is Cloudtail." Redkit said. He imagined walking through the forest with the white tom. He knew Cloudtail was related to Firestar, the great leader. He heard many stories about the ginger tom, _strong, brave_ , they all had been mentioned in those stories.

"Good choice." Squirrelflight said. Redkit nodded his head and noticed Firestar heading towards the great rock. _Was it time?_ Ferncloud rushed out of the nursery and started licking his fur, he flinched away at first and then he got used to it. The one thing he didn't like about the cats, is that they always lick each other.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the great rock for a clan meeting!" Firestar's yowl alerted the clan and they quickly poured into the clearing. Firestar waited for the cats and then he began.

"Redkit, you have been here for six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed." Redkit stepped forward. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw." Firestar scanned through the clearing.

"Your mentor will be Brambleclaw." Brambleclaw lifted his head in surprise. _Really, a cat related to Tigerstar_. He had heard stories about Tigerstar and he knew who Brambleclaw was. "I hope Brambleclaw will pass down all he knows on to you." Firestar finished.

Brambleclaw walked forward and touched noses to Redpaw. "Now, we will decide who will come to the gathering." Firestar scanned the crowd.

"Squirrelflight, Cinderpelt, Leafpaw, Brambleclaw, Redpaw, Graystripe, Cloudtail, Shrewpaw/" Firestar announced. _An apprentice and my first gathering!_ Redpaw couldn't believe it, it was happening to fast. He was super excited to be an apprentice, but there was one part of him that made him feel doubtful. _My mentor is Tigerstar's son._

He shook off the thought and went to greet the other apprentices. As soon as he walked over the other apprentices stared at him and walked away. "Congratulations!" It was Leafpaw. Redpaw forced a smile. "Thanks."

He made his way to the apprentice den and he tried to chose what nest he wanted. "They're all taken." A new voice had surprised him. He turned to see a black tom with a brown underbelly, his harsh amber stare had taken Redpaw by surprise. "Scared?" The tom stalked closer. "Should be, clan life isn't for a kittypet."

Redpaw watched the tom leave the den. _Well, I'm glad to be an apprentice._ Redpaw left the den and decided to get something from the fresh-kill pile. He was met by his new mentor, Brambleclaw.

"Hello." Brambleclaw greeted his new apprentice. "Since we are going to the gathering tonight, you can get your first day off." Redpaw sighed, he wanted to at least do something today. "Can we go hunt?" Redpaw asked. Brambleclaw waited for a few seconds then finally nodded his head. "If you insist."

Brambleclaw led Redpaw out of camp. _Wow! It's amazing!_ Redpaw was fascinated by all the trees and different scents that filled his tongue. "Do you smell that?" Brambleclaw turned and faced Redpaw. "I smell an animal." Redpaw lifted his head in the air. "But I don't know what it is."

"There is two." Brambleclaw responded. "Mouse and Vole." Redpaw looked around him, he noticed movement underneath some leaves. Brambleclaw had spotted it to, he flicked his tail signalling Redpaw to drop in a crouch. He listened and he dropped low to the ground.

Brambleclaw stood back up. "No, all wrong!" The mouse scrambled away at the loud mew from Brambleclaw. "You scared it away!" Redpaw said. "We have to teach you how to hunt before you actually hunt." Brambleclaw lowered his tone of voice.

Redpaw rolled his eyes, his mentor obviously didn't enjoy having a former kittypet as an apprentice. "Drop into a crouch and take all your weight into your haunches." Brambleclaw demonstrated. "That way your paws have no impact on the forest floor." Redpaw nodded.

Redpaw tried it out himself, he dropped low and he held his tail high in the air. "Very good!" Brambleclaw purred. Redpaw smiled and got back up. "How about we go get ready for the gathering." Brambleclaw said. Redpaw nodded and followed his mentor back to camp.

When they arrived cats were gathered near the entrance. "There you are!" Graystripe said. "It's about time." Firestar said calmly. "We must depart to four-trees now."

The whole clan followed Firestar out of camp. Redpaw fell behind and was walking by himself, he didn't mind though he quite enjoyed being by himself. He was used to it, the only cats who would try to start conversation with him were the queens, Leafpaw, Cinderpelt, Squirrelflight, Firestar, and Graystripe.

He wished more people had talked to him though, he wanted to make more friends in the clan. _Maybe I can make some at tonight's gathering!_ The thought of his first gathering had excited him. _I wonder how many cats will be at the gathering?_ He was going to meet Shadowclan, Riverclan, and Windclan! _Maybe I can make friends with the other clans…_

During all of his thoughts they had arrived at four-trees. _It was huge!_ Redpaw stared in awe at the great rock in the middle. He looked around him, the four-trees! _Wait. Where is everyone else?_ The hollow was empty, except for Thunderclan.

Few moments later Redpaw heard voices. Suddenly a group of cats entered the hollow. "Shadowclan has arrived!" A loud howl rang through the hollow. _That must be Shadowclan's leader._

Redpaw was so focused on the Shadowclan leader he didn't even notice that Leafpaw had sat next to him. "Be careful of Blackstar, he thinks he is the best." Redpaw nodded and focused on the new clan that had just entered the clearing.

"That is Riverclan, their leader is Leopardstar." Leafpaw pointed out. Redpaw noticed their pelts were wet. "Why are their pelts wet?" Redpaw asked. "They have to walk through the river to get here." Leafpaw said.

"Windclan has arrived!" A new voice had entered the hollow. "That is Mudclaw, he is a lot like Blackstar." Leafpaw said. "He isn't the leader?" Redapw asked. "Tallstar is getting old and Mudclaw knows he is soon to be leader." Leafpaw answered.

He sat and watched as all the cats began to talk to each other, they weren't fighting. "Why aren't they fighting?" Redpaw asked. "Every gathering there is a truce that must not be broken." Leafpaw said.

"Cats of all clans!" Blackstar called out. All the cats directed their attention to the great rock. Blackstar stepped forward. "Shadowclan is thriving with prey, there is some minor twoleg activity near carrion place" Blackstar stepped back.

Leopardstar stepped forward next. "The river is full of fish, but there are floods near the bridge." Leopardstar said. "Is it flooding over Riverclans territory or Thunderclan's?" Firestar asked. "Right now it is on Riverclan but I would not be surprised if it flowed into Thunderclan territory." Leopardstar responded and stepped back.

Tallstar stepped forward. "Windclan has had a loss of rabbits but there is still plenty of prey." Tallstar said. "We were attacked by a group of rogues but we were able to hold them off, no lives were lost." Tallstar said.

Firestar nodded then he moved forward. "We are thriving with prey." Firestar said. "We also have a new apprentice, Redpaw!" Firestar exclaimed. Redpaw had not expected Firestar to mention his name to the clans, he hid in embarrassment. "He isn't clan born!" A voice shouted from a cat who sat near him. "Yes, that is true." Firestar nodded. "His mother brought him to us in fear of rogues in twoleg place." Firesar said. Whispering arose from the clan cats. "Be careful of the rogues, as Windclan has already been attacked." Firestar warned. The clan leaders nodded and all four of them leaped off the great rock.

* * *

 **** ** **Here is chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed, yes I know it was a bit rushed. Please leave a review!****


	5. Chapter 4: A strange dream

**Hey everybody! Here is chapter 4 I hope you enjoy! I also won't be updating until we hit 8 reviews, we are at 5 so review!**

 **Did anyone notice that I drew a cover image! It is pretty bad but it was my first time trying to draw it, it features Redpaw on the front.**

 **I am also apart of a warriors forum, called Night Walkers! Feel free to join, you will find me as Lightningclaw of Sunclan!**

 _ **Reviews**_

 **Guest- Thanks, it is nice to hear that.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own warriors, Erin Hunter is.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Redpaw dashed through the trees wind blowing in his face, he was determined to find this cat. The rain started falling much harder, it was hard to see what was in front of him. His pelt was ruffled up, filled with scars.

He was looking for a dark gray tom, he lived in twoleg place. He didn't quite know why he was chasing him, he was just trying to find the cat. "Slow down." A strange voice suddenly stopped him. He turned and saw a gray she-cat. "Who are you?" Redpaw snarled. "Ah, I am Bluestar." The she-cat stepped forward.

"You died." Redpaw said. "Yes, but now I walk with Starclan." Bluestar said. Redpaw tilted his head, how can a dead cat visit me.

"You have many challenges ahead of you." Bluestar said. "How can you visit me? You're dead." Redpaw asked. "If you want to conquer these challenges you must believe." Bluestar snarled.

"Enough explaining." Bluestar walked closer, her eyes suddenly turning red. "What is going on?" Redpaw asked.

 _A battle of kin, where only one can win_

 _The wind will howl the loudest_

 _Thunder will boom_

 _Shadows will lurk_

 _The River slowly trickling_

 _Blood will rise, but only blood can defeat it_

Bluestar hadn't spoke a word but he had still heard the strange words. Bluestar had faded away and suddenly there was a new cat.

"I never had the chance to uncover the evil that took me away." The cat said. Redpaw had noticed that this cat looked strikingly similar to himself. "You will have a chance to defeat it." The cat slowly walked away. "Good luck."

Redpaw tilted his head, how can these cats visit him in his dreams. He continued to chase the cat he was looking for, he didn't run though. He walked slowly and he thought about the two cats. _Why did they come to me?_ Redpaw continued to walk and suddenly he fell through a hole.

He got up and he saw two cats fighting, they were both faded images. One was a small tortoiseshell tom and the other was dark gray. They just kept on leaping at each other, blood stained the floor around him. The strange words were echoing around him.

 _A battle of kin, where only one can win_

 _The wind will howl the loudest_

 _Thunder will boom_

 _Shadows will lurk_

 _The River slowly trickling_

 _Blood will rise, but only blood can defeat it_

One of the cats stopped leaping and fell to the floor, the other one circled around him. He ran toward the dying cat, the other one dashed away. "Redpaw!" A voice called around him. "Wake up!" Suddenly he was back in the apprentice den.

He poked his head up to see Leafpaw standing over him. "You were howling and whimpering." Leafpaw said. "Oh." He stood up, he wondered if he should tell Leafpaw about the dream. "It was just a nightmare." Redpaw said.

"Well, Brambleclaw wants you." She flicked her tail towards the camp entrance. Redpaw nodded and headed out towards his mentor. "Come on, it's time to put your hunting crouch to good use." Brambleclaw led the way out of the nursery.

They padded through the forest, a familiar scent flooded his nose. _Bluestar._ He remember the cat from his dream. _Blood will rise, but only blood can defeat it._ The line repeated in his head.

"Redpaw!" Brambleclaw called him. "What is it?" Redpaw walked closer to Brambleclaw. "Hush, there is a rogue and a kittypet." Brambleclaw whispered.

Another familiar scent flooded his nose. "That cat looks so familiar." Redpaw whispered. Brambleclaw stalked closer. "I wonder how Red is doing?" A she-cat asked the other tom. "He is doing fine, but he mustn't get too comfortable." A grin spread across the toms face.

"Please don't." The she-cat said. "Ember, it must be done." The tom raised his head, he turned and looked to where Redpaw and his mentor were sitting. "We must go now, I smell them." The tom turned and dashed away, Ember quickly following.

"That was my mother!" Redpaw said. Redpaw ran out of the bush and watched as Ember disappeared into the deepest part of the forest. "What were they talking about?" Brambleclaw wondered out loud.

"I don't know but I think that has something to do with the rogues that have been killing in twoleg place." Redpaw said. "We have to tell Firestar." Brambleclaw quickly ran back in the direction of camp.

Redpaw quickly followed, he was running so fast to catch up to his mentor. He stumbled on a tree trunk and fell. "Ouch!" Redpaw yowled. Brambleclaw turned and ran back to Redpaw. Redpaw tried to get up but he fell back to the ground, the leaves around him were stained with blood.

"What happened?" Brambleclaw asked as he checked Redpaw. "I fell on a tree trunk." Redpaw explained. "Try to get up." Brambleclaw ordered. Redpaw nodded his head and this time he was able to get all the way up. "Can you walk?" Redpaw took a few steps but fell back to the ground.

Brambleclaw sighed and picked Redpaw upped by the scruff. "Ow!" Redpaw said. "Be careful, you just bit too hard." Redpaw whined. "Do you want to be a warrior?" Brambleclaw managed to say despite all the fur he had in his mouth. "Yes." Redpaw sighed and became quiet.

It took forever but they finally made it to camp, the first to greet them was Leafpaw. "What happened?" Leafpaw took Redpaw from Brambleclaw. "I fell and cut my paw." Redpaw explained how he had injured himself.

"Come on we must go to see Cinderpelt." Leafpaw padded over to the den with Redpaw dangling from her mouth. His face flooded with embarrassment. _I am being carried by an apprentice._ Leafpaw set him down and went to get Cinderpelt.

 _The first blood has been drawn._

A voice echoed in his head then he fell asleep.

* * *

 **There was chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed, I know it was a bit rushed but oh well. Make sure you leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Patrol

**Hello everyone! Here is chapter 5! You guys met the goal of getting us to 8 reviews so I updated! Also, scary story… Our electricity got cut off! It was off for like 8 hours! D: I know scary… -shivers-**

 **I am also adding something else to make this little authors note a little more fun, so it is just a Q &A so ask away! Woah, I just rhymed. **

**Enough blabbering on to the review replies!**

 **SeabreezeTheSeaWing- Thank you! You didn't sound negative at all, it actually really helps! Please tell me if I got any better! After all that is what the review box is for.**

 **Talltail-of-Windlcan- Thanks! Yes, I will work on my problems.**

 **Guest- Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does, but if I did… Firestar would have never died ;(**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Redpaw!," Leafpaw prodded the small tortoiseshell tom, "Wake up!" Redpaw shook and he woke up. "What happened?" Redpaw stood up and fell back to the ground. "You fell and cut your paw," Leafpaw examined the apprentice's paw, "It's pretty deep and you lost a lot of blood."

"I'll go get some herbs," Leafpaw headed towards the crack in the rock that shows all the herbs, "Don't move!"

Redpaw tried to stand up again, _Come on!_ He slowly got to his fours, _Nice and easy._ He was able to stand up all the way, a huge grin spreading across his face. _I did it!_

 _Can I walk?_

He tried to take a step forward but a mew had interrupted him. "What do you think you're doing," Leafpaw returned from the rock with Cinderpelt by her side, "I told you not to move!"

Redpaw rolled his eyes and he laid back down. "You certainly are stubborn," Cinderpelt examined his paw, "You weren't as a kit."

"I have to take things serious, I will be a warrior soon." Redpaw responded, trying not to be stubborn.

"Well, you have to have fun as well," Cinderpelt stifled a laugh, "Otherwise, you end up like grumpy old dustpelt." Redpaw laughed, that cat certainly was grumpy. "Okay, stay still while I put this on the wound." Cinderpelt rubbed the material on his injured paw.

"Okay, stay here for the night." Cinderpelt headed back to her den. Redpaw laid down and rested his paw across his face.

* * *

"Redpaw," Spiderpaw prodded the young apprentice, "Wake up, we have to go on the dawn patrol."

Redpaw slowly got up and yawned, he looked around him. _Wow, it's early!_ None of the other apprentices had awoken. He left the den and headed towards the camp entrance. "Hey Brambleclaw." Redpaw bowed his head to his mentor.

He gave a brief nod to everybody else on the patrol. "That was nice," He heard the harsh mew coming from Cloudtail. Redpaw noticed Brambleclaw turn and give Cloudtail a sharp look, _Ha take that!_

Ever since Redpaw had became an apprentice the senior warrior had never took a liking to Redpaw. _I can prove to him! I can be the greatest warrior!_ Redpaw thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Brackenfur.

"Mouse," Redpaw lifted his nose, he scented it too, "Coming from Shadowclan." Brackenfur headed in the direction of the rocks. _How can he detect where it is so fast?_ Brambleclaw must of read his thoughts, "The mouse has a little scent of Shadowclan." Brambleclaw explained.

Redpaw nodded his head and followed Brackenfur, "We have to hurry," Cloudtail took the lead, "You know Shadowclan, they probably already caught the mouse." Cloudtail snarled. The group followed the long-haired tom.

When they reached the border there was no sign of Shadowclan any where, "I swear I smelled Shadowclan," The golden brown tom looked around, "There is no cat in sight."

Redpaw padded around the thunderpath, he smelled a familiar scent. _Mother._ "I know who it is," Redpaw trotted back to the group, "It's my mother and someone other cat named Shadow." Brambleclaw walked over to the thunderpath, "He's right, this is the cat that I told Firestar about."

The whole group walked along side the thunderpath, the scent was getting stronger and stronger. "They're on their way to Shadowclan," Cloudtail set his blue gaze on the other side of the thunderpath, "That's their problem now."

"We should check around twoleg place" Brackenfur started heading in the direction, "These could be the rogues that Firestar warned us about." _My mother, she would never be evil._

The patrol walked close together, they approached twoleg place. "I'm going to check out the row of houses." Redpaw said. Brambleclaw nodded and Redpaw branched away from the group and went to explore by himself. He sniffed around for a little bit, he found no trace of the other cats. He decided to check around a little bit longer.

He walked close to the big red structures. _Wow, I use to live in one of these?_ He wrinkled his nose in disgust, how can any cat bare to live in that piece of junk. He brushed against a long row of wooden pikes stuck in the ground. He continued walking and soon he came to the end of the row. He sighed, he came this far and found nothing.

He started to head back to the patrol, staying close to the wooden pikes. He soon started to pick up the scent of blood, _cat blood!_ He began running, he closed in on the group and it seemed everything was fine.

"Is everybody okay?" Redpaw met the group. "Yes, why?" Brackenfur set his gaze on the young apprentice. "I smelled cat blood," Redpaws fur bristled, "It came from the row of houses." Brackenfur took a few steps forward. "Probably just a mouse-brained kittypet." Spiderpaw growled, obviously directed to Redpaw. "Well, we should probably get back to camp now." Cloudtail turned and headed back to the camp, everyone followed.

 _But it wasn't a kittypet._

Redpaw pricked his ears, who had said that. "What did you just say?" Redpaw asked the group.

"Nobody said anything," Brambleclaw turned his head to Redpaw, "What did you hear?" Brambleclaw asked.

"It was nothing," He looked back at the houses, "It was just my head."

* * *

 **** ** **Well, there was Chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review and don't forget to ask a question!****


End file.
